The primary method for studying marine ecosystems for evaluation of chemical ecology is to harvest and sacrifice the biological species before analysis. Although these techniques (we term blender chemistry) provide rich chemical information from biological systems, they lose information in the process by stressing the sampled organisms and potentially changing measured components. In addition, sampling techniques prior to this fail to provide adequate spatial and temporal information to capture communication between species via semiochemical release (chemical ecology). This requires much higher spatial resolution, temporal resolution, and feedback with the organism in a viable ecosystem while sampling to ensure the environmental or behavioral conditions haven't changed. Blender chemistry simply provides an integration of sample components and loses much of the valuable temporal and spatial components of biological behavior. In addition, significant sensitivity enhancement is required to measure many of the trace metabolites and semiochemicals that end up diluted when using blender methods. The prior technologies fail to sample in time windows that capture measurable amounts of sample before being diluted into an essentially infinite reservoir of liquid (e.g. the ocean).